EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. Clinical investigation at the UVA GCRC is in its 31st year, and we request support for years 33-37. Our GCRC has longstanding strengths in neuroendocrinology, allergy, reproductive medicine, immunotherapy of cancer, and diabetes. These persist. In the past 2 years we have attracted a new cadre of GCRC investigators from Cardiology, vascular biology, and from the Center for Alternative Medicine program in the School of Nursing. With the recent recruitment of new research intensive leadership in our divisions of Cardiovascular Medicine, Hematology and Oncology, and our Department of Psychiatry and Behavioral Medicine, we anticipate continued growth and vitality of our research programs. In the past 2 years, we have also had major upgrades in our core assay program thereby facilitating sample throughput to >100,000/yr while freeing personnel time to implement additional analytical services. We have initiated a new GCRC imaging laboratory to allow studies of endothelial dysfunction in setting of diabetes, insulin resistance, and PCOS and microvascular perfusion in multiple organs including heart, muscle and kidney. The UVA GCRC has enjoyed an excellent record of productivity (>170 publications over the past 4 yrs). Its exercise, informatics and biomathematics cores have been national leaders in their innovative support for clinicalinvestigations. The GCRC enjoys a stable core of NIH-funded established investigators and is developing through our educational and mentoring programs another generation of skilled clinical investigators. We are particularly proud of our CAP and K award winners. During the last 3 years, we have seen (as has been a national trend) a growth in outpatient studies while inpatient studies, particularly those that have involved 24 hr blood sampling, have decreased. We have pro- actively begun working with the UVA Health System to plan a redesigned GCRC with expanded space and greater accessibility for outpatients that would accommodate current and projected usage.